EL NIÑO
by KatieBY
Summary: Ellos sentían que su vida estaba completa, se amaban estaban juntos eran todo lo que querían y necesitaban, sin embargo la llegada atropellada de un pequeño niño en su vida hace que todas sus convicciones terminen de cabeza.¿Podrán ser las personas que ese pequeño ángel necesita en su vida?¿Están listos para sumergirse en esa loca aventura de la paternidad? CORREGIDO CAP 7.
1. EL NIÑO

_**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**_

 **El NIÑO.**

Severus suspiro había ido a ese lugar cuando lo había llamado, no era un hecho regular que ella pidiera ayuda y aún menos en lo que concierne a asuntos de la escuela ella sabía muy bien que todo lo relacionado a ese colegio era cosa del pasado para él, estaba muy bien trabajando desde su laboratorio en su casa todos los días creando pociones de todo tipo a varios distribuidores y matando su tiempo libre en una que otra investigación. Por lo que cuando recibió su llamada gesto inequívoco de que estaba en el mundo muggle pidiéndole que se uniera a ella porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no sabía qué hacer, no dudó ni un segundo y fue a su encuentro.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se apareció en las coordenadas que le había dado, era un buen vecindario un poco snob para su gusto con casas lujosas con amplios patios elegantes y autos ostentosos. La llamó de nuevo ya que no sabía cómo proceder a continuación respondió rápidamente y le dijo que se acercara a la casa más cercana.

Su voz era bastante tranquila sin embargo para un oído experto como el de él entrenado en la lectura de su voz particularmente derrochaba tensión. Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de tocarla cuando se abrió de golpe y apareció su esposa con un niño amarrado a ella como un mono tenía los ojos brillantes y tarareaba suavemente en la oreja del muchacho que no podía tener más de dos años. Miró a Severus por un momento en una pequeña conversación no verbal y le hizo un gesto de que entrará mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él aún sin decirle nada se dirigió al pequeño.

-Cariño este caballero aquí es Severus él te sostendrá por un momento mientras hablo con tus padres- esto última palabra la dijo con si hubiera mordido un limón.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o preguntar se despegó al niño que obviamente se negaba dejarla ir y se lo puso en los brazos. Fue una cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa acomodando al chico lo mejor que pudo levantó la vista a Hermione pero ella ya había avanzado hacia una sala más allá del recibidor donde se hallaban dos personas presumiblemente los progenitores del muchacho agitando su varita levantó un hechizo silenciador.

El chico lo observaba, tal vez era como las mascotas y podía percibir la tensión que emanaba Severus, la verdad que nunca había tratado con alguien tan joven a sus 50 años era el primer niño que sostenía, no había cargado ni a uno de los presuntos sobrinos de su esposa, pequeñas plagas llenas de mocos tenía más que suficiente con haber tratado con dos generaciones Potter muchas gracias no necesitaba tener que lidiar con una tercera, pero este niño era diferente no chillaba incesantemente (al menos no todavía) solo tenía sus ojos fijos en él con concentración luego de analizar un momento su pequeño cerebro debió concluir que este extraño hombre no era peligroso por lo que apoyo su mejilla en el hombro a la par que se chupaba un dedo. Severus realmente esperaba que no empezara a babear sobre él.

…

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir su mente viajando muy lejos a ese pequeño chico, un bebé prácticamente, un mago. Obviamente había tratado con una cantidad adecuada de casos de abusos en su posición de Sub. directora, algunos incluso más graves pero ese pequeño la había marcado de manera especial no podía olvidar la manera en que se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, dejarlo ahí con semejantes "padres" fue la cosa más desgarradora de su existencia.

-¿vas a decirme que te pasa o tendré que adivinarlo?- gruño su esposo a su lado con los ojos cerrados obviamente notando su agitación.

-No dejó de pensar en el niño- susurro en su oído.

-yo tampoco- admitió él suavemente

-Es tan pequeño...- contestó ella- ellos no lo quieren ahí... cuando les daba toda la información de la magia y los niños mágicos me soltaron de golpe que si me iba a llevar esa abominación de su casa o no, creen que es un niño del demonio o algo así y ninguna información podrá curar su ignorancia es tratado como un squib en una casa de sangres puras extremistas- término con un suspiro triste.

\- Sabes muy bien que no existe tal cosa como servicios sociales en el mundo mágico. Debe ser tratado por los medios muggles.

\- Lo enviaran a un orfanato- contesto ella tristemente

\- Comparado con ese lugar cualquier cosa es una mejora ¿Qué alternativa tiene? es el orfanato o los muggles repulsivos que tiene como padres, estará bien no será un paraíso pero tendrá lo necesario a los 11 años ira a Hogwarts y empezara a tener una vida más adecuada.

\- ¿Una vida adecuada? Severus te estas escuchando… es solo un bebé, no crees que merece algo mejor que "Una vida adecuada"

\- ¿Qué exactamente quieres que te diga Hermione? No puedes salvar todos los niños abandonados del mundo y lo sabes.

\- Podríamos adoptarlo…- murmuro bajito apenas un susurro esperanzado.

Severus se tensó automáticamente pues creía que era un tema tácito establecido nada de niños, no estaban en sus posibilidades el no podía proporcionárselos y ella tampoco al menos no biológicamente, algo con lo que habían estado de acuerdo mutuamente el ciertamente no se sentía material de padre de todos modos, los niños (y los adultos) le desagradaban la mayor parte de tiempo o simplemente le eran indiferentes por lo que este cambio de curso de la conversación lo tomo desprevenido.

\- Severus, sé que crees que es solo otro caso de caridad, pero no lo es ese niño es diferente y siento que debo protegerlo, es un sentimiento sofocante que nunca había sentido… Solo piénsalo ¿sí?- Continuo con más seguridad que antes y los ojos centellantes, le dio un beso y giro hacia su lado de la cama.

Severus apenas pudo dormir esa noche sabía que cualquier decisión que hiciera seria transcendental para su relación, sin embargo no quería estar de acuerdo solo para complacerla sabía que tanto ella como el niño merecían un compromiso total y de por vida no simplemente una aceptación para compartir espacio de vida y un apellido… Merlín su apellido, el apellido de una asesino no importa cualquier indulto que se le fuera dado él siempre se sentiría así mismo como un asesino. ¿Podría realmente quererle hacer eso a un niño? ¿Podría ser un padre adecuado? Un padre… Un hijo… palabra ajenas a él en tantos sentidos suspiro y trato de dormir es noche sus sueños estuvieron repletos de niños pequeños y pegajosos que llamaban su atención.

…..

El día siguiente se lo tomo Severus de reflexión, Hermione no lo presiono más se fue a su trabajo temprano por la mañana manejando su rutina diaria con normalidad. Después de cortarse un dedo mientras preparaba un poción sencilla decidió que lo mejor era mover esa discusión mental a un entorno más seguro lo último que necesitaba era explotar un caldero a su edad. Salió un poco a tomar aire fresco y a fumar un cigarrillo, mientras lo encendía y se lo llevaba a los labios, otra revelación le llego de golpe, sin duda fumar era algo sumamente incorrecto de hacer rodeado de un niño, su esposa odiaba el hábito pero lo permitía siempre y cuando lo hiciera afuera de la casa y se refrescara el aliento antes de tratar cualquier movimiento romántico. ¿Pero un niño? Severus no era un idiota sabía que fumar era perjudicial para su salud y la de los que lo rodeaba cuando lo hacía, pero fumar era algo que arrastraba desde su mísera adolescencia, era su método para tratar con la ansiedad no era saludable lo sabía pero lo ayudaba a sobrellevar muchas cosas.

Suspirando decidió caminar un poco hacia la librería local, no era algo particularmente extraño que una pareja como ellos viviera cerca de una, después de todo iban ahí al menos unas tres veces por semana, al entrar el olor a libros lo envolvió era una cosa que siempre le había proporcionado cierta calma, dio un asentimiento al encargado a la vez que se movía alrededor del lugar. Acercándose tímidamente a una sección a la que nunca le presto mucha atención: _**"cuidado infantil"**_ frunciendo un poco el ceño por las letras brillantes busco un libro que le ayudara un poco, encontró uno que no tenía ni colores segadores ni bebes sonrientes en su cubierta, no era muy grueso, azul oscuro con letras grandes donde se leía _**"El cuidado de nuestro pequeño milagro: guía de padres primerizos"**_ resoplando un poco ante el nombre ridículo, lo ojeo un poco subiendo la vista de vez en cuando sin querer ser atrapado en semejante sección por alguien conocido. Cuando vio que tenía lo elemental sobre el tema se dirigió rápidamente a la caja con el libro en la mano y un ceño pronunciado. El encargado abrió los ojos sorprendido por el cambio drástico de uno de sus mayores compradores en cuanto su material de lectura pero la marcada cara de pocos amigos que llevaba lo hizo desistir de hacer cualquier comentario.

Volvió rápidamente a casa con grandes zancadas y una cara de determinación única, se sentó en su sofá favorito de lectura y leyó detenidamente aquel libro absorbiendo toda la información que contenía.

…..

Cuando Hermione llego a su casa esa tarde no encontró a su esposo en su sofá favorito, ni en el laboratorio algo sumamente raro en cuanto a él normalmente a su llegada tenía que ir a disuadirlo de que saliera del laboratorio porque ya había cumplido su jornada. Camino un poco por la casa mientras se quitaba el saco y tiraba las llaves descuidadamente en el sofá.

\- Sabes que alrededor de un niño pequeño no podrás hacer eso ¿no?- la sobresalto una voz desde el pasillo cuando volteo lo encontró arrodillado al frente de un tomacorriente poniéndole una especie de protector- podría tragarse las llaves o algo así y seria terriblemente molesto tener que explicar eso después en San Mungo

Se quedó muda por un momento mientras lo observaba continuar con su trabajo se dio cuenta repentinamente que había taponeado la mayoría de los tomacorrientes en la casa, no los utilizaban mucho obviamente aunque llevaban una vida medianamente muggle.

\- Tendremos que ponernos en contacto con un buen abogado muggle lo antes posible, también habrá que acondicionar la habitación continua a la nuestra tal vez una nueva capa de pintura nada muy chillón por supuesto, algunos muebles elementales hasta obtener la custodia completa- hablo Severus mientras caminaba hacia ella luego de asegurase haber culminado correctamente su tarea- ¿Qué dices, seremos padres?

Hermione solo pudo saltar a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y susurrarle miles de veces cuanto lo amaba.

…..

Se encontraban en esta oficina por décima vez en este mes, el proceso aunque tedioso había pasado en su mayor parte rápidamente los progenitores (ya que ambos se negaban rotundamente a llamarlos sus padres) habían estado de acuerdo en aceptar una adopción cerrada y muy dispuestos a cerrar "el trato" lo antes posible deseosos de deshacerse de esa "carga" rápidamente. Fue un mes patas arriba con remodelaciones rápidas de su hogar un montón de visitas de diferentes agentes sociales que exploraron la idoneidad de su casa y de ellos mismos como futuros padres algo sumamente irritante al tener que borrar todo rastro mágico temporalmente, el chico fue llevado a un hogar de grupo provisional mientras los tramites eran hechos ya que se concluyó que el entorno en el que estaba no era adecuado.

-El papeleo necesario está completo, podemos avanzar a la siguiente etapa del proceso- Expreso naturalmente el abogado como si hablara del clima o algo por el estilo. Pero no, no era el clima era el momento más trascendental en la vida de la pareja, a partir de hoy tenían un hijo, un pequeño ser que cuidar y amar.- Solo queda atar algunos cabos sueltos, como sabrán serán los tutores temporales del menor hasta que culmine el proceso de adopción, los progenitores biológicos han firmado una renuncia total de sus derechos sobre el niño, con unas condiciones...

-¿Condiciones, Lo ignoran y descuidan y aun así pueden estipular condiciones? - explotó enfadado Severus que había estado callado la mayor parte de la reunión.

-Sr. Snape entienda en el ámbito legal los padres biológicos tienen prioridad.- Trato de calmarlo el abogado- son condiciones fáciles de seguir se lo aseguro y orientadas a la larga al bien del niño.

\- ¿Que desean los Dixon? - preguntó Hermione pausadamente.

\- Desean que el niño no esté en contacto en absoluto con ellos ni ahora ni nunca...-Empezó el abogado.

\- Como si yo los dejaría cerca de él de nuevo- murmuro sarcástico Severus a lo que Hermione asintió deacuerdo.

\- También pidieron que el nombre del chico sea cambiado completamente ya que es un nombre de familia y el Señor Dixon quiere poder dárselo a un heredero adecuado.

-¿quieren quitarle hasta su nombre?- preguntó Hermione impactada.

\- Véalo como una oportunidad Sra. Snape podrán nombrarlo ustedes mismos y según el archivo del caso el niño tuvo escaso contacto con los progenitores existe la posibilidad de que el chico ni siquiera conozca su propio nombre o le de algún tipo de connotación negativa, por lo que será un nuevo comienzo para él.- Explico el abogado- Mañana serán entregados los papeles oficiales donde se firmará con el nuevo nombre del niño y será entregado al registro para empezar a procesar una nueva acta de nacimiento, por lo que a esta hora en la tarde podrán buscarlo de la casa de acogida a la que fue llevado... Necesitaré que tenga un nombre listo para mañana antes del mediodía para no generar retraso en la entrega de los papeles.

….

Llegaron a su casa tranquilamente esa noche sus mentes en un trance extasiado, recorriendo cada rincón de la casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera preparado, todo lo peligroso lejos del alcance de manos pequeñas, seguros en las puertas de la cocina y los cajones inferiores, así como la puerta del laboratorio en el sótano fuertemente protegida mágicamente.

La habitación verde pálido por supuesto, con una pequeña cama con sabanas de dragones que se animaban con un pequeño encanto de varita, pequeña ropa en el closet, zapatos en miniatura, una cantidad abismal de pañales que asustaban un poco a Severus la verdad, un estante con cuentos infantiles al lado de la cama, un pequeño cofre con alguno juguetes en el pie de la misma y una muda especial tendida en la cama la ropa que le pondrían en el momento de traerlo a casa.

\- Aidan- dijo Severus mientras observaban la habitación.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió su esposa sin entender

\- significa "pequeño fuego ardiente", creo que sería un buen nombre para el- expreso con una sonrisa- si está bien contigo por supuesto.

\- Aidan Snape, suena precioso- contesto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- claro que como haz elegido su primer nombre no podrás poner objeción en que elija Severus como segundo nombre ¿no?... Aidan Severus Snape. Nuestro niño.

….

 _ **¿Qué tal esta pequeña historia? Me ha perseguido por días y simplemente tenía que escribirla para poder dormir tranquilamente esta noche. Tengo varias historias que la acompañan ya con el pequeño Aidan viviendo con ellos y lidiando con la aventura de ser padres. Si están interesados en leerlas déjalo en un comentario y continuare con esta pequeña trama que me ha atrapado desde que empecé a leer fics de esta pareja.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**_


	2. El MEJOR PADRE

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**

 **El MEJOR PADRE.**

Esa mañana Severus despertó muy temprano y nervioso, muy nervioso, mientras se lavaba la cara notó que le temblaban las manos, y cuando bajo a hacer el desayuno sentía punzadas en el estómago, el sol aún no se había levantado completamente pero el realmente ya no tenía nada de sueño, decidió que su estómago no aguantaría más que una tasa cargada de café por lo que la preparó expertamente tratando de que el temblor y la ansiedad que lo consumían no hicieran que se echara toda la bebida caliente encima.

Cuando hubo terminado la preparación tomó la tasa a la vez que analizaba todo nuevamente asegurándose de que estuviera todo preparado, abrió la nevera y se aseguró por cuarta vez en 12 horas de que tenían leche y demás alimentos necesarios para un niño en crecimiento, rebusco en los cajones de la cocina viendo que todos los cuchillos estuvieran almacenados fuera del alcance, se quedó observando los tenedores en los cajones inferiores un momento, por supuesto que eran inofensivos después de todo... no eran filosos ni nada... pero eran puntiagudos ¿eso es medianamente riesgoso verdad? de golpe lo carcomieron imágenes horribles de todo el daño que podía hacerse así mismo un niño con ellos, pincharse un ojo o algo por el estilo solo porque el habría sido tan negligente de dejarlos a sus alcance, no, sin duda movería esas cosas de ahí así que dejando la tasa en el fregadero y se aseguró de trasladar todos los tenedores a los estantes superiores. Cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco menos ansioso bajando la mirada a las cucharillas le dio un momento a su salvaje imaginación para encontrar un escenario donde se diera cuenta que dejarlas ahí era mala idea, al no encontrar nada y dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo cerro todo de nuevo.

...

Hermione se había logrado dormir muy tarde la noche anterior invadida por la euforia y anticipación por lo que los gritos de su esposo angustiado no era algo que hubiera querido escuchar tan temprano en la mañana.

-¡Hermione! -exclamaba exaltado- ¡necesitamos una cuna!, por merlín ¿por qué compramos una cama en primer lugar? los bebés van en cunas todo el mundo lo sabe, se caerá y será mi culpa por supuesto debí...

\- Por amor de Dios Severus son...- se tomó una pausa aun adormilada para ver el reloj a lado de la cama- ¡Las 6 de la mañana!, vuelve a dormir o por lo menos ve a ser neurótico en otro lugar.

\- Si ese soy yo Severus el neurótico, ve si piensas lo mismo cuando nuestro hijo se rompa el cráneo al caerse de esa cama infernal que tiene- expreso indignado de no ser tomado con la seriedad que quería.

Hermione suspiro internamente consiente de que era una batalla perdida tratar de seguir durmiendo, se sentó y encaró a su esposo.

\- Primero, la cama no es lo suficientemente alta, la última vez que revise está a unos centímetros escasos del suelo- empezó levantando una mano cuan él hizo amago de refutar lo que estaba diciendo- segundo como bien sabes ya que los instalaste tú mismo tiene barandales a los lados para que no se caiga, tercero tiene casi 2 años por lo que tiene el tamaño y la edad necesarios para poder usar su cama perfectamente segura. Ahora deja de preocuparte y ve a ocupar tu mente en otra cosa mientras trato de dormir por lo menos 2 horas más, porque como bien sabes probablemente durmamos muy poco esta noche con Aidan acostumbrándose a la casa.

-... Los barandales... yo... debo asegurarme de que estén bien fijados- respondió Severus distraídamente ignorando todo su discurso y saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación.

Hermione solo bufó frustrada pero con una sonrisa que revelaba lo orgullosa que estaba de él, nunca imagino que la idea de la paternidad les haría tan felices (aunque un poco neuróticos) no era algo que en lo que se hubieran puesto a pensar en ningún momento de su relación incluso después que se casaron ya que había una cantidad limitada de cruciatus que un cuerpo podía tomar antes de ser incapacitado de procrear, desgraciadamente ambos habían tenido bastante de esta maldición en la guerra conocían su infertilidad mutua desde siempre por lo que el tema siempre estuvo fuera de la mesa.

Sin embargo en su puesto como sub directora adjunta de Hogwarts realizaba ocasionalmente visitas de rutina a los nacidos muggle desde las primeras señales de magia accidental hasta el momento de su escolaridad debido a las reformas que había impulsado personalmente en la búsqueda de una adecuada inducción a la magia y equidad de conocimiento para esta población. Nunca espero encontrarse entre la lista de futuros magos a este niño prácticamente abandonado y escaso de abrazos, mucho menos espero que le hiciera replantearse su vida y comenzará a pensar en la adopción como un opción para ellos, el proceso increíblemente burocrático fue cuesta arriba pero increíblemente gratificante.

Y hoy por fin traerían a su niño a casa.

...

Aquí estaban justo al frente, documentos necesarios, una pequeña mochila con ropa y un pequeño peluche, solo había que extender un poco los brazos y tocarían la puerta, sin embargo ninguno se movía tomados de la mano fuertemente se dieron un momento para saborear la anticipación previa, no habían visto a Aidan desde que empezaron el proceso y fue traído aquí por lo que llevaban un largo tiempo esperándolo, después de unos segundos y un apretón rápido llamaron a la puerta. De la casa salió una anciana con una pañoleta en la cabeza y con un delantal cubierto de pequeñas manchas de procedencia dudosa que hicieron a Severus arrugar la nariz.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- habló rápidamente sin prestarles mucha atención ya que su vista estaba dirigida a alguna parte dentro de la casa.

\- Si verá, somos los Snapes tenemos...-empezó Hermione

\- Curtis, Dylan bajen de ahí- grito repentinamente la anciana sobresaltándolos- disculpen pero debo atender esto, pasen, pasen- dijo haciéndoles señas con las manos para que entrarán apremiantemente.

Pasaron rápidamente a la casa de estilo antiguo y con abundante olor a desinfectante, parecía que en este lugar se derramaban cosas constantemente y lo primero que atrapó su vista fueron dos niños subidos en una mesa, mientras se arrojaban lo que presumiblemente era su cena a la vez que pisoteaban desconsideradamente la comida de otros dos niñitos que chillaban exaltados como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tomando a cada chico por el brazo la anciana bajo a los niños de la mesa rápidamente mientras le decía lo poco decente que subirse a la mesa era y que no quería tener que repetírselos de nuevo, luego procedió a poner a cada muchacho en una esquina diferente de la habitación. Los niños víctimas de la comida masacrada dejaron de llorar frotándose los ojos y sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- Son un poco traviesos de vez en cuando, se hace lo mejor que se puede por supuesto- les dijo a modo de explicación después de un momento, mientras en un lugar en la mesa los niños que moqueaban retomaban su alimentación como si nada- vienen aquí por uno de ellos ¿no?, recibí un mensaje de servicios sociales, sino recuerdo mal uno de los pequeños, llegan temprano aun no lo hemos alimentado, tienden a ser el último grupo ya que son un poco desordenados...

Severus subió una ceja, dudaba que pudiera existir en la historia un circo más grande de indisciplina y desorden que el que acababa de presenciar.

-... Por supuesto que si esperan un momento, lo alimentaremos rápidamente...

\- No será necesario, nos encargaremos- le cortó Severus de golpe, mientras le daba una mirada irritada a los niños que se atiborraban de comida pisoteada alegremente sin nadie que los detuviera.

\- Tenemos los documentos aquí- dijo Hermione pasándole una carpeta gruesa que traían con ellos. La mujer los observo detenidamente un momento, pasando por las firmas y las identificaciones, luego observó la foto anexada del niño y sonrió.

\- Claro, el chico Dixon... Lo buscaré, esperen un momento.- dijo devolviéndole los papeles.

\- Es un Snape ahora...-expreso Severus con un ceño fruncido, no quería que se refirieran a su hijo por ese nombre más.

\- Por supuesto, querido- respondió la anciana con un gesto maternal pasando por alto completamente la irritación del hombre.

Dándose la vuelta subió unas escaleras adyacentes a la sala/comedor donde estaban, fue el momento en que la ansiedad que Severus había experimentado todo el día llego a su punto más alto, le temblaban las rodillas (tenia serias dudas de poder mantenerse de pie cuando lo viera de nuevo), le sudaban las manos, Hermione no estaba mucho mejor, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas y su mano tenía un apretón de muerte en la de su marido. Ambos estuvieron en una guerra, vivido situaciones horribles, momentos difíciles, pero NUNCA habían estado tan nerviosos en su vida, escucharon un llanto ¿era él? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? Querían correr a sostenerlo entre sus brazos, asegurarse que no tuviera una razón para llorar nunca más.

Donde quiera que estuviera Aidan en el piso superior se sentía kilómetros a distancia de donde estaban: ese punto de esa pequeña casa, rodeada de pequeños niños, fue donde por primera vez sintieron su corazón calentarse como nunca antes. Podrían jurar que había sido una eternidad cuando el sonido del llanto del niño bajaba por las escaleras, en los brazos de la anciana Aidan sollozaba bajito con un puchero en sus labios y una clara confusión en sus ojitos marrones.

\- Acaba de despertar de una siesta- explico la señora con una sonrisa- este hombrecito de aquí tiene un grave caso de horario invertido, algo que estoy segura que descubrirán muy pronto ¿quieren sostenerlo?

Severus estaba tieso quería resoplar y decir lo estúpido que resultaba esa pregunta ¡por supuesto que querían sostenerlo! Pero de su boca no salió nada solo podía quedarse ahí parado observando al pequeño en los brazos de aquella mujer, que estaba haciendo el amago de entregar al bebé a alguno de los dos. Hermione por supuesto si tenía pleno control de sus funciones motoras y extendió los brazos rápidamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban a mares de sus ojos.

Aidan un poco asustado y aun un poco lloroso fue a sus brazos, muy confundido pero sin negarse, y miro a aquella mujer que lo cargaba su pequeña mente infantil no la recordaba a la perfección luego de aquellos cortos encuentros en el pasado, pero la encontraba familiar ¿Por qué lloraba ella? ¿La habían despertado de su siesta también? Dejando de llorar extendió una mano curiosa a la cara de la mujer rosando sus mejillas para inspeccionar ese líquido extraño, y luego de una pequeña caricia decidió que aquello tan extraño debía ser probado y acerco su pequeña boca a la mejilla succionando.

Severus sonrió como muy poco había hecho en su vida, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos libremente sin generarle ningún tipo de vergüenza, ese besito infantil a su esposa hizo que su corazón se hinchara y se llevara todas las dudas que pudiera tener sobre la paternidad.

\- Aidan, amor… Es mamá- dijo suavemente Hermione al bebé que la observaba fijamente con ambas manos en sus mejillas húmedas – bienvenido, oh, pequeño eres tan amado y querido…- apretándolo firmemente en sus brazos le beso los rizos arena de aquella cabecita hermosa. Luego de respirar su aroma especial a bebé por un rato, con una sonrisa resplandeciente se giró un poco hacia su esposo que los observaba expectante- ¿te he acaparado un poco verdad chiquito? Supongo que también hay que darle la oportunidad a papá de abrazarte ¿no es así?

Y lo puso cuidadosamente en los brazos de Severus, él lo había sostenido antes por supuesto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo cargaba como su hijo, él nunca fue el más expresivo de los hombres su talento con las palabras no era precisamente en arrullos o declaraciones desgarradoramente sentimentales, pero ahí en sus brazos estaba el más grande milagro de su existencia, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla regordeta le hizo la promesa silenciosa de ser el mejor padre que pudiera ser para él.

….

 **¿Qué tal? He de confesar que fue un poco difícil escribir la parte en la que se encuentran con Aidan, no quería que quedara demasiado exagerado o demasiado simple, por lo que me pase horas por Internet viendo videos de historias de adopción donde salen en su mayoría el primer encuentro, desconozco la leyes de adopción en Reino Unido por lo que cualquier error en cuanto a los tramites o lapsos fueron sin intención trate de hacer esa parte lo más vago posible. Espero que les haya gustado aún tengo bastantes cosas escritas con esta trama, que espero publicarles pronto.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Muy empalagoso o simple? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo ya que me ayudan a moldear mejor mi forma de escribir.**

 **PD: Cualquier error ortográfico fue hecho sin intención por lo que me disculpo de antemano, tengo dislexia por lo que aunque reviso constantemente todo antes de publicar, suelen pasárseme por alto cosas.**

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**_


	3. El PRIMER DIA, DEL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**

 _ **El PRIMER DIA, DEL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS.**_

El inoportuno timbre hizo que ambos saltarán sobresaltados de la cama, luego del impacto inicial, observaron nerviosos al otro pequeño ocupante de la cama, por suerte para ellos aun dormido, la imagen misma de la calma nadie jamás pensaría que esa pequeña criatura adorable los había mantenido despiertos la noche anterior. Soltando el aire que tenían contenido se pararon lentamente y pusieron grandes almohadas al rededor para que no se cayera en caso de que rodará. En eso sonó el molesto timbre de nuevo y esta vez Aidan se retorció un poco abriendo los ojos adormilado, Hermione se movió rápidamente a hacerle sonidos de arrullos y caricias en la espalda para que volviera a dormirse mientras Severus corrió a la puerta sumamente irritado con quien fuera que estaba tocando.

Aun en su ropa de dormir y el cabello yendo a todas direcciones Severus abrió la puerta con un gran ceño fruncido y un humor asesino, solo para encontrar a Potter sonriendo como idiota en la puerta llevando un gran globo azul.

\- ¡Potter!...- dijo Severus lo más bajo pero sin dejar de ser intimidante posible.

\- Buenos días Severus ¿Cómo estas hoy? - dijo Harry entrando con una gran sonrisa un poco sorprendido que Snape de todas las personas fuera ido a abrir la puerta tan desaliñado- vine a ver a mi pequeño ahijado, le traje un regalo.

\- ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano en la mañana Potter?, el infernal timbre casi lo despierta ¡no durmió casi nada anoche! por lo tanto nosotros tampoco, ¡es bastante maleducado de tu parte venir a estas horas de la mañana!- Expresó Severus frustrado y más gruñón de lo normal por la falta de sueño.

\- ¿Temprano en la mañana Severus? ¡Es casi mediodía!- respondió Harry dándole una mirada incrédula.

\- Cómo sea... debes irte o se despertará...- Severus fue cortado de repente por el balbuceo de Aidan que bajaba por las escaleras. - supongo que ya no tiene caso...- término suspirando.

Hermione apareció por la escalera aun en pijama y con cara de sueño, con un niño en sus brazos que rebosaba energía y balbuceaba para sí mismo el cabello ondulado casi tapando sus ojos brillantes.

-¡Harry! ¡No te esperaba tan temprano! ¿Cómo estás y Ginny y los niños?- dijo lo más alegremente que pudo. Mientras Severus le pasaba por un lado, le daba un beso y subía rápidamente a ponerse más decente.

\- ¡Temprano!- Harry bufó con una carcajada- de verdad que necesitan ajustar su reloj... Vine a conocer a mi ahijado por supuesto- dijo acercándose a Hermione y al niño. -Todos están muy bien Ginny se muere por sostener a este pequeño de aquí y los niños están muy contentos de tener un nuevo primo con quien jugar, hola pequeño, mira lo que te trajo tu tío favorito ¡un globo!

Aidan quedo intrigado con el globo que le ofrecían aunque realmente no sabía qué hacer con él se quedó viendo el objeto que flotaba cerca de su cara intrigado y alzó los brazos queriendo tocarlo.

\- Es un niño encantador, Hermione.- expresó Harry feliz de que su amiga experimentara la maternidad siempre había sabido que ser la "tía divertida" no la llenaba completamente.

\- Gracias, Harry ha sido maravilloso- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

\- Sobre todo cuando está despierto la mayor parte de la noche- intervino Severus descendiendo por las escaleras tan inmaculado como siempre con un brillo en los ojos que desmentía su sarcasmo. Extendiendo los brazos hacia Aidan para darle la oportunidad a su esposa de cambiarse también, el niño se fue alegremente a sus brazos ignorando el globo ahora.

\- Nunca creí que vería el día en que el temible Severus Snape sostendría a un niño- dijo Harry- recuerdo que te rehusaste a cargar a cada uno de mis hijos...

\- No podemos vivir en el pasado Potter...- respondió Severus acunando a su hijo- Toda tu descendencia babeaba sobre todo aquel que los sostuviera por unos pocos segundos, no era un gran incentivo.

-¿Puedo sostenerlo? - preguntó Harry esperanzado. A lo que Severus un poco dudoso accedió, acercando a Aidan lentamente intento ponerlo en los brazos de Potter, a lo que el niño respondió aferrándose fuertemente en la camisa de Severus con un agarre de hierro y negándose vigorosamente. Cosa que por supuesto hinchó de orgullo a su padre que aunque no lo dijera, aún no estaba listo para compartir a su hijo con nadie más aparte de su esposa.

\- Creo que mi hijo no quiere que lo sostengas Potter lo siento- comentó alegremente Severus con Aidan aun entre sus brazos.

...

En la mesa del comedor los Snape (y Harry) tomaban su desayuno/almuerzo juntos, Aidan tenía su silla alta cerca de la mesa y Hermione intentaba darle algunos vegetales cortados.

-¿Entonces ya es su hijo oficialmente? -pregunto Harry haciéndole muecas al niño en la silla alta que comía lentamente de vez en cuando arrugando la nariz cuando algún sabor le desagradaba.

\- Faltan algunos papeles, tenemos la custodia temporal, mientras se procesa la nueva acta de nacimiento, también necesita un chequeo médico de rutina- respondió Hermione dándole una cucharada a Aidan que ponía un puchero frustrado, pero abría la boca.

\- Eso es muy bueno, quiere decir que dentro de poco tendremos un nuevo Snape oficialmente- exclamó Harry con voz de bebé tomando una zanahoria del plato de Aidan y poniéndosela como un bigote buscando hacer reír al niño, sin embargo solo consiguió un diminuto ceño fruncido del pequeño mientras amasaba su comida ignorándolo- mira incluso ya tiene tus mismas expresiones Severus.

Snape solo resoplo mientras comía su vista fija en su hijo que había desistido de comer y usaba su comida como si fuera plastilina, Severus solo se encogió de hombros siempre y cuando no llorará estaría bien.

\- Supongo que ya no tiene hambre- suspiro Hermione a la vez que continuaba con su propia comida -la lección de modales será en otro momento Aidan ¿de acuerdo?

Aidan que no hablaba mucho realmente solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba sus manos embarradas al cabello y soltaba una gran carcajada infantil ante el gesto de horror de sus padres.

\- He de suponer también, que se acerca la hora del baño- comentó lentamente Severus.

\- Aidan tiene la misma edad que Artie, ¡irán el mismo año a Hogwarts!- habló Harry repentinamente emocionado mientras veía a el chico llenarse de comida de pies a cabeza- ¡seguro serán compañeros de casa! ¿Cierto pequeño Gryffindor? - se giró Harry alegremente al niño llamando su atención.

El chico lo vio detenidamente un segundo para luego llenar su puñito de comida y arrojarla directamente a la cara de Harry mientras se reía escandalosamente.

-¡Aidan!- exclamó Hermione impactada a la vez que Aidan empezaba a tirar comida en todas direcciones.

Severus se rio y no fue una risita pequeña fue una carcajada, mantendría este recuerdo de la cara de Potter llena de comida arrojada por su hijo para siempre.

\- Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta Potter- expresó Severus entre carcajadas.

…..

Después de despedir a Harry, un minucioso baño para el pequeño alborotador y una limpieza exhaustiva de la cocina, se encontraban en el sofá acurrucados viendo a Aidan jugar en la alfombra con algunos bloques brillantes dando chillidos bajos de alegría de vez en cuando, no era particularmente ruidoso, pero sí bastante curioso, por lo que su sigilo hacia que hubiera que estar prestando atención constantemente para que no se metiera en problemas.

\- Necesita un corte de pelo- dijo Hermione en el hueco del brazo de su esposo- le tapa un poco los ojos, debe ser un poco molesto para él.

\- Al igual que resulta un poco molesto quitar los resto de comida de su cabello cuando decide usar su desayuno como acondicionador- hablo Severus con un sonrisa.

\- El no habla mucho ¿verdad?- expreso Hermione un poco preocupada después de un momento- quiero decir desde que lo recogimos no he escuchado más que balbuceo y palabras cortas como "si" y "no", ¿será normal?, cumplirá los dos años en Noviembre, esos son solo a tres meses de distancia.

\- Tal vez solo se está acostumbrando, no lleva todavía ni 24 horas con nosotros amor- murmuro Severus en su cabello, tenía un brazo entrelazo con su cintura- debe ser extraño para él, estar entre desconocidos en un entorno que nunca antes ha visto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, resulta un poco doloroso sentir que lo quiero tanto y que ha sus ojos solo seamos desconocidos- dijo ella sin dejar de observar al niño que apilaba cuidadosamente bloques.- se siente como que lo he amado desde siempre ¿sabes?

Aidan había terminado de armar su torre, por lo que se paró en sus pequeñas piernas y la derribo con todas sus fuerzas, riéndose felizmente, volteo en dirección de los adultos que lo observaban con un gesto de alegría buscando que vieran su gran hazaña, a lo que estos le sonrieron con amor y gestos de aprobación, lentamente… Aidan también aprendería a amarlos.

….

\- Muy bien, Aidan, haz comido, haz tenido un cambio de pañal y jugado toda la tarde- Hablaba Hermione mientras paseaba al niño en sus brazos por toda el piso superior- debes estar agotado, sin duda yo lo estoy, por lo que esta noche serás un buen chico y dormirás tranquilamente TODA la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Aidan la observaba vestido con sus pijamas de trenes, los ojos bien abiertos sin ninguna señal de querer dormir todavía.

\- Vamos a ponerte en tu cama, leer un cuento agradable y luego a dormir-continuo Hermione entrando al cuarto del niño y poniéndolo en la cama- ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

El chiquillo mientras ella hablaba viendo los estantes de libros se deslizo lentamente de su pequeña cama y corrió atreves de la puerta hacia el pasillo con una rapidez escurridiza bastante impresionante para alguien que había aprendido a caminar tan recientemente. Sin embargo fue atrapado por su padre que caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación del niño.

\- Parece que tenemos un pequeño escapista aquí- dijo mientras lo alzaba y veía a Hermione salir del cuarto en su búsqueda, Aidan se retorcía en sus brazos buscando su ansiada libertad lejos de la infame hora de dormir- sin duda un futuro Slytherin astuto.

\- Se rehúsa a dormir, no hay forma de que se quede quieto por un minuto completo- explico Hermione- acabas de frustrar su tercer intento de fuga, tal vez tenías razón y una cuna hubiera sido mejor, al menos no hubiera podía salirse tan fácilmente.

\- La palabra clave es "fácilmente"- respondió Severus sin soltar al niño que había dejado de retorcerse y empezado a inspeccionar la cara de quien lo sostenía- Es bastante tenaz en su escape, probablemente se hubiera tirado de una cuna tratando de salir… Aidan, no puede ser tan horrible esa agradable cama que tienes ¿verdad?, es muy cómoda y todo- hablo directamente al niño observándolo atentamente a lo que este respondió llevando una mano a su (gran) nariz y apretándola fuertemente.- muy bien pequeño humano, las manos fuera de mi nariz, es bastante grosero hacerle eso a las personas, pensaran que no tienes modales.- termino con una calma sorprendente (sin duda cualquier otro niño hubiera terminado gritado y asustado después de semejante gesto tan osado), luego se giró hacia su esposa que lo miraba divertidamente - _odia la cama_ \- con un gesto serio declaró hacia ella.

Luego de innumerables cuentos, dos intentos de huidas más, un poco de llanto (no necesariamente del niño) y un largo paseo de arrullos por toda la casa finalmente Aidan logro dormir… _a sus padres_ , mientras reposaba tranquilamente entre ellos en la cama grande y jugaba con sus pies.

…

 **¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo ya que me ayudan a moldear mejor mi forma de escribir.**

 **Intente hacer su primer día como familia lo más realista y gracioso posible**. **Ellos recién están empezando a conocer a Aidan que es realmente dulce pero sigue siendo un niño pequeño y travieso, tengo unos primos trillizos alrededor de la edad de Aidan y son mi principal inspiración en el carácter del niño ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría ver pronto?**

 **PD: Cualquier error ortográfico fue hecho sin intención por lo que me disculpo de antemano, tengo dislexia por lo que aunque reviso constantemente todo antes de publicar, suelen pasárseme por alto cosas.**

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**_


	4. EL APRENDIZ DE POCIONES

_**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**_

 **EL APRENDIZ DE POCIONES.**

Hoy por primera vez desde la llegada Aidan a su casa hace un mes, Hermione se despertaba en los brazos de su esposo, la noche anterior habían logrado mover al niño sigilosamente a su habitación sin despertarlo, ganando así una batalla que llevaban semanas perdiendo y la intimidad tan necesaria que les faltaba y extrañaban. Hace un par de días habían recibido los documentos de adopción oficial que los proclamaba como una familia oficialmente.

Aidan era un chico tranquilo lloraba muy poco y en pequeños gemidos Severus a menudo decía que sonaba parecido a un gato maullando, estaba floreciendo increíblemente al ser tan pequeño aún y haber estado el primer año de su vida carente de afecto tendía a ser un poco pegajoso a ellos y extremadamente desconfiado de los extraños, Hermione solía bromear que era un rasgo aprendido de su padre a lo que Severus solía resoplar y contestar seriamente que confiaba en el buen juicio de su hijo de no aceptar ser balanceado al rededor como un saco de papas entre la gente.

Su desarrollo del lenguaje estaba retrasado por la obvia falta de estimulación en su colocación anterior, el médico muggle que fue parte de los trámites para la adopción aseguraba que solo necesitaba que le hablarán constantemente, cuentos, canciones incluso llego a recomendar la televisión lo que había horrorizado a Severus ya que se negaba fervientemente a que cualquier hijo suyo fuera criado por ese artilugio lava cerebros por lo que se tomó el trabajo de estimular a su hijo a hablar más que monosílabos como prioridad en su agenda.

Cosa que Hermione desde luego encontraba muy tierno, ya que su esposo podía pasar horas leyéndole al niño. Habían empezado a referirse a sí mismos delante de Aidan en tercera persona, al principio fue un poco extraño e incluso un poco ridículo. Sin embargo innumerables libros lo recomendaban ampliamente como método para ayudar a los infantes a aprender como referirse a sus padres, por lo que ahora era común escuchar en la casa cosas como: "Aidan, come un poco para mamá" o "Aidan no le arrojes la comida a papá".

Las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar y Hermione esta consiente que debía reportarse a su oficina antes de que empezara el colegio, para organizar sus clases, el salón, y armar un plan de estudios nuevo. No había estado alejada de su hijo todavía por mucho tiempo y sabía que cuando empezarán las clases y tuviera que hacer frente a no verlo por largas jornadas se le partiría el corazón.

Girándose hacia su esposo, empezó a darle delicados besos desde el hombro al cuello donde aún se exhibía la larga cicatriz que había dejado la infernal serpiente que casi le había quitado la vida, Severus era muy reservado con esa marca en particular y al igual que la marca oscura permanecía oculta la mayor parte del tiempo solo expuestas en su habitación.

\- ¿A qué se debe el agradable despertar?- murmuró adormilado contra sus labios- no es que me queje por supuesto.

\- Tengo que ir a Hogwarts...- respondió ella rozando su nariz contra su mandíbula.- hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que poner en orden antes de que lleguen los niños.

\- Estas diciendo... que quieres que me quede solo con el mocoso, todo el día...- habló Severus más despierto.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que le digas así...- contestó ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras apoyaba el mentón contra su pecho- No sería todo el día desde luego, trataré de volver después del almuerzo.

\- ¿Así que tendré que atravesar la hora de la comida, que desencadena en la hora del baño por mi cuenta?-Argumento él rodeándola con los brazos.

\- No siempre tira la comida alrededor, solo cuando no le gusta...-Recriminó ella con enfado fingido- será una buena práctica para cuando empiecen las clases, pasarás la mayor parte de los días con él... Al menos claro que prefieras de otra manera, no lo hemos discutido todavía pero si prefieres que alguien más lo cuide...

\- Mi hijo no será criado por una niñera...-cortó Severus indignado- yo lo cuidaré, habrá que hacer algunos arreglos en el laboratorio, pero me encargaré de él durante el día... Hoy sin embargo, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias en el callejón Diagon, no estaba preparado para cuidarlo.

\- No puedo llevarlo conmigo, es muy pequeño para aparecerse una distancia tan larga y realmente preferiría no tomar el flú con el todavía, no es precisamente una experiencia muy agradable más aún si no entiendes su finalidad- dijo ella en el hueco de su cuello.- además no creo que Hogwarts sea muy segura para los niños pequeños.

\- Quien sabe si se tropieza con algún Trol o algún perro de tres cabezas- comentó sarcástico.

\- ¡No digas eso!... mi bebé no estará cerca de ninguna de esas criaturas- respondió exaltada.

-No por otros 10 años al menos- contestó con burla, pero también un poco aliviado de poder proteger a su hijo las 24 horas al día mientras lo seguía teniendo bajo su techo.

-Severus...- respondió ella horrorizada- estás cambiando de tema y para que conste mientras sea la sub directora me aseguraré de que ninguna de esas cosas estén remotamente cerca del castillo.

-Lo se amor...- contestó el besándola tranquilizantemente- sabes que te considero perfectamente capaz... tomaré a Aidan hoy, tal vez sea un buen momento para su adecuada inducción en el mundo de las pociones.

\- Todavía tenemos un par de horas sin embargo...-dijo ella sugestivamente en su oído.

El solo gruño mientras la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo.

...

Severus despertó nuevamente ese día con una sensación bastante extraña, no se consideraba particularmente delicado pero cuando eres sacado de la inconciencia con la sensación de tener todos los vellos del pecho arrancados de él, puede considerarse desconcertante abrió los ojos perplejo para encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo que disfrutaba de torturarlo un poco por la mañana mientras lo miraba con esos ojitos brillantes.

-Basta, pequeño bribón- dijo contundente después de un jalón particularmente fuerte, suavemente retiro las manos del niño que soltó una carcajada en respuesta y se apoyó contra su pecho- buenos días, a ti también pequeño, he de suponer por tu presencia aquí que tu madre ya se ha ido- continuó dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hijo cariñosamente.- Hoy saldremos un poco, estoy seguro que será un gran alboroto, hay mucha gente chismosa en el mundo mágico ¿sabes? Seguro encontrarán sumamente extraño ver "al murciélago de las mazmorras" con un bebé, tal vez incluso a alguno le dé un infarto. - expreso divertido mientras se ponía de pie con el chico entre sus brazos- pero primero el desayuno... vamos a tratar de mantener cualquier desorden al mínimo ¿de acuerdo?

...

Severus caminaba por el Callejón Diagon había sido un momento sumamente hilarante cuando pasó por el Caldero Chorreante luciendo su máscara habitual para situaciones sociales y con su traje ahora reservado para momentos como este negro, nada fuera de lo común salvo el pequeño niño de largos rizos desordenados que llevaba en sus brazos expertamente... habría jurado que el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo mientras caminaba rápido pero orgulloso a la par de las miradas de todos los presentes sin duda desconcertados, ninguno lo suficientemente tonto como para acercase por suerte.

Tenía que ir al boticario por algunos ingredientes que prefería escoger personalmente, al igual que creía que ya era tiempo de pasar por Gringotts para reajustar su testamento y bienes, después de todo ahora tenía un hijo y sería muy irresponsable de su parte retrasar su nombramiento como heredero en todos los documentos correspondientes

Sabía que con su presencia ahí era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que toparse con alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar entablar algún tipo de conversación, esta era la principal razón por los que su contacto con el mundo mágico era bastante reducida, limitándose a transacciones comerciarles rápidas, la sociedad tenía una falsa percepción de él como "El Héroe" o "El traidor" ambas bastante sesgadas y principalmente molestas, no quería exponer a Aidan a cualquier parte de esa faceta de su vida todavía aunque sabía que una conversación sobre su pasado era necesaria, no tendría que pensar en ello en unos cuantos años más. Por lo que trato de hacer todas sus diligencias rápidamente, entro al boticario aferrando a Aidan fuertemente entre sus brazos, al verlo inquieto por ser bajado, realmente no le parecía una muy buena idea soltarlo aquí rodeado de frascos de vidrios e ingredientes delicados.

\- Vamos a detenernos aquí por un momento Aidan- explico al niño al oído sin querer llamar mucho la atención- estarás en tu mejor comportamiento y te dejare explorar un poco en la siguiente tienda.

Aidan que entendía mucho más de lo que sus padres creían dejo de retorcerse y sonrió a su padre, mientras señalaba con su pequeño dedo un tarro lleno de ojos que flotaban en líquido viscoso en una esquina, para nada intimidado con las cosas que lo rodeaban ganándose el indicio de una sonrisa de su padre, que dedico el resto de su estancia en la tienda a nombrarle cuidadosamente cada cosa que señalaba.

Al salir del boticario Severus se dirigió rápidamente a Gringotts, no sabía muy bien como Aidan reaccionaria a los duende, esperaba fervientemente que no se asustara, no quería tener que lidiar con un niño angustiado el resto de su estancia en el Callejón Diagon, además de que los duendes eran poco tolerantes con los niños pequeños, no quería tener que hacer un nuevo viaje al banco tan rápido. Entro lentamente dándole tiempo a su hijo de captar todo, no parecía asustado por lo que continuo hacia uno de los escritorios del lugar.

\- Señor Snape- saludo el duende con un asentimiento, mientras miraba con duda hacia el niño en los brazos del hombre.- ¿necesita hacer algún retiro de su cuenta?

\- Klaus- respondió Severus educadamente mientras bajaba a su hijo lentamente y tomaba su mano rápidamente para evitar cualquier intento de escape- en realidad hoy vengo por negocios distintos, verá, necesito reformular mi testamento y documentos de sucesión.- expreso mientras empujaba a su hijo para tenerlo frente a él- vengo a nombrar a mi hijo aquí, mi heredero legal, confió en que sea un trámite rápido.- termino con orgullo.

Las cejas del duende ascendieron sorprendido, pero recobro su semblante serio con facilidad.

\- Entenderá que debo hacerle algunas preguntas de seguridad- informo el duende bajándose del banco en que se encontraba- déjeme llevarlo a una de nuestras salas privadas, por aquí por favor.

….

Después de terminar todos los trámites legales, que proclamaban un nuevo heredero para la familia Snape, Severus tomo nuevamente a su hijo en brazos al salir del banco, sin querer perderlo entre la multitud del Callejón Diagon y sin querer tentar su suerte de no haberse topado con nadie que quisiera hablarle, salió rápidamente a lado Muggle de Londres luego de haber transfigurado su ropa en una vestimenta más adecuada y camino un poco más relajado hacia una juguetería cercana, sabiendo que nadie que lo conociera lo vería remotamente cerca de este lugar.

\- Excelente comportamiento en el banco Aidan- Felicito a su hijo poniéndolo nuevamente en el suelo y acariciándole la cabeza- parece que un premio es adecuado.

El chico que no perdió el tiempo corrió hacia la estantería más cercana para inspeccionarlo todo sin saber realmente que hacía en este lugar pero feliz de poder investigar sin los brazos restrictivos de su padre envolviéndolo.

Después de un momento de simplemente observar al niño feliz, Severus se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo suave, y le sorprendió gratamente de que no le importara.

….

\- Muy bien jovencito, solo tú y yo es hora de tener una charla de hombre a hombre Aidan Severus- dijo sentado frente al pequeño en el sofá con su tono de voz de conferencia mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, cosa que naturalmente traía una carcajada al niño antes de imitar su expresión facial frunciendo el ceño de tal manera que hasta a Severus le resultaba adorable.

\- No hay necesidad de fruncirme el ceño joven tu madre insistió en que llevarás mi nombre y entre tú y yo lo mejor es no contradecirla, por suerte para ti no haz de cargar con él como tu primer nombre- continúo como si la charla unilateral que sostenía con su hijo era lo más natural del mundo.

\- Ahora, hablemos de temas serios punto número uno no más tirar la comida alrededor mientras comes, es de muy mala educación aunque admito que ese pedazo de zanahoria en la cara de Potter fue épico terminas la mayor parte del tiempo hecho un desastre y mientras para ti eso se traduce en mamá llevándote a un agradable baño de burbujas para mi resulta en tener que recoger tu pequeño arte de la paredes de la cocina, además ¿cómo crees que convenceré a tu madre de dejarme llevarte al laboratorio cuando no cumples con las medidas de higiene básicas al manejar ingredientes?- Severus hablaba usando todas las palabras grandes que siempre usaba estaba convencido de que aunque le tomará más tiempo en captarlo todo, su hijo tendría un gran léxico en el futuro de eso se encargaría personalmente.

\- Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto mi pequeño aprendiz, es necesario empezar a hablar más estoy convencido que con la práctica adecuada podrás recitar de memoria los principales ingredientes de pociones antes de los 4 años, obviamente para ello necesitas hablar más, sabes yo fui un profesor en ese castillo lleno de cabezas huecas molestas donde mamá trabaja y si había una cosa que me resultaba irritante en sobre medida era el parloteo incesantes de los pequeños mocosos, sin embargo estoy seguro de que tus balbuceos inteligentes serán una de las cosas más emocionantes que oiré así que date prisa para poder presumirte mi pequeño Slytherin- susurro suavemente en forma de secreto al niño que había estado todo el discurso atento con sus brillantes ojos marrones fijos en su papá.

Aidan se movió un poco en el sofá cortando el espacio entre su padre y él hasta estar justo a su lado luego extendió los brazos en una deliberada muestra de que quería ser puesto en el regazo. Severus lo ignoró subiendo una ceja.

\- ¿que deseas, pequeño manipulador? esos ojos de cachorro no funcionan conmigo, aquí usamos nuestras palabras para expresar lo que queremos- el niño para nada intimidado continuó con sus brazos alzados mientras abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manos incesantemente. -Aidan... vamos enano solo unas palabras para papá- murmuro Severus el chiquillo en cuestión estaba empezando a ponerse inquieto flaqueando la convicción de su padre ¿tal vez lo estaba empujando demasiado?

-Está bien, pero no creerás que esto va a ser una conducta regular no vas a andar toda la vida usando esos ojos de cachorro en todo el mundo, resulta increíblemente...- pero Severus nunca terminó la oración fue cortado abruptamente por la voz apremiante infantil.

-Arriba, papi.

Fue impactante para el hombre por un segundo hasta que la euforia se apoderó de él se paró de repente tomando a su hijo en sus brazos provocando un risita feliz del niño.

\- Por supuesto igual de mandón que tu madre- expreso Severus mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho

\- mi hombrecito inteligente no solo una palabra sino que una frase completa... mamá estará tan celosa- el hombre normalmente estoico murmuraba en el cabello de su hijo escondiendo sus lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad en esos rizos color arena - te amo hijo mío.

Y por primera vez Severus experimento ese increíble sentimiento de amor incondicional que llega cuando un hijo dice tu nombre. Era un hombre completo

… **.**

 **¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo ya que me ayudan a moldear mejor mi forma de escribir.**

 **Les debo una gran disculpa a todos por la tardanza, pero empecé las clases hace dos semanas y sinceramente la ingeniería es sumamente absorbente, es como entrar en un agujero y salir cuando termina el semestre, espero que todavía haya alguien allí afuera con ganas de leer mi historia.**

 **Espero que mis personajes no estén demasiado fuera de carácter. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría ver pronto?**

 **PD: Cualquier error ortográfico fue hecho sin intención por lo que me disculpo de antemano, tengo dislexia por lo que aunque reviso constantemente todo antes de publicar, suelen pasárseme por alto cosas.**

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**_


	5. LA FAMILIA POTTER

_**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**_

 _ **LA FAMILIA POTTER**_

\- Sabes muy bien que no me siento cómodo, con todos los Potter en la casa, tal vez cuando los pequeños demonios crezcan y sean seres humanos decentes puedan venir.- murmuro Severus con Aidan sentado en su regazo "leyendo" uno de sus libros infantiles.

\- No hables de esa manera, Aidan aprende todo lo que escucha, el necesita interactuar con niños de su edad Artie, Alby y Jimmy, están ansiosos por conocerlo.- lo reprendió su esposa desde su escritorio repasando el plan de estudio para el próximo periodo escolar.

-¿Quieres realmente que nuestro hijo se relacione con niños que tiene nombre de elfo domésticos?- respondió sarcástico mientras Aidan le daba golpecitos inquietos en la mejilla para que continuará la historia.

\- Vendrán mañana, Ginny y Harry también estarán aquí y controlarán a sus niños...

\- Claro como la última vez.- refunfuño Severus, girando la página del libro de Aidan y proseguía con su lectura

...

Artie Potter era un experto en morder, nadie que lo conociera había escapado de una de sus mordidas y es que desde que le salieron los primeros indicios de dentadura se abrió paso entre sus hermanos con los dientes (literalmente). Tenía solo 2 años pero era bastante grande para su edad con genes Weasley predominantes recordaba ligeramente a su tío Ron, una mata de pelo rojo y ojos marrones traviesos. Era el tipo de niños que es lindos solo cuando están dormidos.

Aidan realmente no era el niño más sociable, podría pasar horas jugando tranquilo con sus bloques y realmente este chico Artie estaba siendo muy molesto, Aidan amaba armar grandes torres de bloques y luego derribarlas, sin embargo el otro niño no dejaba ni que terminara de armar su linda torre antes de derribarla de una patada. Aidan se puso de pie apretando sus puñitos y grito un sonoro...

\- ¡No!... mío...- exclamó frustrado, recogiendo algunos bloques y abrazándolos para mantenerlos fuera del alcance del otro niño.

Artie el hijo menor de la familia acostumbrado a nunca recibir un no por respuesta, intento sacar uno de los bloques de la mano del niño a la fuerza, a la vez que lloraba a todo pulmón.

Esta escena fue la que encontró Hermione al ir a revisar a los niños en la sala su hijo que no paraba de repetir "mío, mío..." y a su sobrino menor jalando los bloques con alaridos inentendibles pero claramente frustrados.

Volteo hacia la cocina donde Harry y Ginny hablaban tranquilamente con un lloroso Alby Potter que rogaba por una galleta antes de almorzar.

Se acercó rápidamente a los dos niños pequeños separándolos y sosteniendo a cada uno por un brazo.

\- Niños es suficiente- dijo mirándolos a ambos detenidamente su hijo tenía los ojitos brillantes al borde de las lágrimas y Artie tenía la cara toda roja con gruesas lágrimas- hay bloques suficientes para que ambos puedan jugar, Aidan tienes que aprender a compartir... Artie vino a jugar contigo.

Aidan con un puchero alargo un poco la mano con un bloque en dirección de Artie pero con renuencia clara, Artie ya bastante molesto y sin muchas ganas ya de jugar con los dichosos bloques se acercó y con un movimiento rápido mordió a Aidan en el brazo.

Aidan que hasta ahora había manteniendo la compostura (tanto como un niño de casi 2 años puede) grito de dolor y empezó a llorar fuertemente.

...

Severus decidido escabullirse un rato de la reunión, estaba sentado en su escritorio en el laboratorio, repasando algunos pedidos y estados de cuenta, desde que bajó a su guarida había estado escuchando frecuentemente gritos, chillidos y llantos constantemente, consciente de lo ruidosos que eran los niños Potter, no le presto mucha atención.

Sin embargo el grito y posterior llanto que acababa de escuchar era inconfundible para el a estas alturas, aunque mucho mas ruidoso que los gemidos ocasionales que escuchaba, era el llanto de su hijo.

Alarmado por la seguridad de Aidan subió corriendo las escaleras del sótano sin tomarse ni un segundo en cerrar la puerta del laboratorio fue directamente a la sala, entrando justo en el momento en que Aidan le lanzaba un bloque de construcción a la cabeza a Artie Potter, con un estresada Hermione tratando de mantenerlos alejados.

Severus impactado por el gesto violento poco característico de su hijo, se acercó a él buscando algún tipo de explicación y entonces vio rojo, en la delicada piel del brazo de su hijo estaban marcados claramente los pequeños dientes del mocoso Potter más pequeño.

\- Aidan...- habló Severus moderando su tono tratando de no asustar al niño ya alterado.

El niño levantó la vista lentamente con la cara surcada de lágrimas y un gesto triste, al ver a su papá corrió rápidamente hacia el y se le fue a los brazos con la vista borrosa por el llanto.

Severus sostuvo a su hijo cerca mientras este lloraba desconsolado en el hueco de su cuello, mientras observaba su alrededor su esposa la cual había invocado un poco de hielo de la cocina para poder colocarlo en el chichón que empezaba a desarrollar Artie en la frente que se retorcía entre llanto en los brazos de su madre que intentaba calmarlo.

Luego de entregarle el hielo a Ginny, Hermione se acercó hacia su marido y su hijo abrazados en un rincón de la sala, pasando la mano suavemente por la espalda de este trato de tranquilizar a su pequeño bebé.

-Aidan, amor... - dijo calmadamente cerca de oído- No debiste lanzarle nada a Artie, bebé, sé que él no debió morderte, pero ya hemos hablado de esto antes Aidan lanzar las cosas no está bien.

Aidan saco la cabeza del cuello de su papá y vio a sus padres con los ojos rojos del llanto.

-papi, papi...- murmuro bajito señalando con un dedo su bracito herido.

Severus convocó rápidamente dos botellas diferentes de su almacén las cuales volaron hacia su mano. Haciendo un gesto a Harry que estaba junto a Ginny para que se acercara.

\- Potter, sería apreciado, que la próxima vez el joven Arthur mantenga sus dientes para si mismo- ofreció un frasco con poción infantil para los moretones.- Aidan no es agresivo, pero tampoco se mantendrá tranquilo si alguien le hace daño.

Harry asintió conociendo la manía de su hijo menor Alby y Jimmy también habían sufrido su buena parte de mordiscos, él y su esposa esperaban que solo fuera una etapa. Se acercó a Artie y procedió a ponerle la sustancia espesa en la frente.

\- Ahora, pequeño esto arderá un poco pero dejará de doler ¿está bien?- dijo Severus que sostenía a su hijo con un brazo, pasándole el otro frasco a Hermione para que lo aplicará- mamá lo pondrá y te sentirás mejor.

Aidan solo asintió y dejo que le pusieran el ungüento tranquilamente, obviamente agotado de la situación, ya no tenía mucha energía para quejarse.

...

Alby Potter la pesadilla de cualquier persona que ame el orden, tenía 4 años de desobediencia pura, amaba los berrinches, lloraba descontrolado cuando no conseguía lo que quería, arañaba, pegaba, era la rebeldía misma personificada en un pequeño cuerpo infantil, le gustaba la atención y la buscaba sin control de todos los niños Potter, era el que Severus tendía a desear poder ponerle un hechizo silenciador permanente.

Aprovechando el alboroto provocado por su hermana menor, Alby decidió que tendría esas galletas que sus padres odiosamente habían negado tomando un puñado del plato de la cocina corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa y se las comió rápidamente sonriendo.

Luego de comer tantas galletas como le fue posible decidió que está muy aburrido así que salió a explorar un poco, en la cocina se encontraba Teddy en su videojuego, Teddy nunca se lo prestaba y eso molestaba un poco a Alby que ya era un niño grande... Papá le había prometido uno igual si era un buen chico para su cumpleaños pero faltaba mucho tiempo... Con un puchero en los labios aburrido y algo molesto, Alby noto por primera vez algo en la mesa era un cuaderno o algo así... curioso y mirando a todos lados lo abrió, dentro consiguió una pluma muy bonita su mamá tenia una de estas el solía usarla para dibujar todo el tiempo, sus padres amaban sus dibujos por lo que concluyó que si hacia un lindo dibujo tendría más pronto su videojuego.

Sonriendo por lo brillante que era empezó un dibujo en la libreta que tenía al alcance pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que estaba quedando muy pequeño realmente tenía que ser un dibujo genial para conseguir lo que quería pensó calmadamente formulando una nueva idea.

...

Severus estaba molesto con Potter, con su descendencia y con el mismo por acceder a esta comida ridícula... Aidan seguía amarrado a él como un mono jugando con los botones de su camisa tranquilamente... claramente drenado por toda la acción anterior nada que ver con el menor de los Potter que podía observar saltando como si de una cama elástica se tratará sobre su sofá obviamente ya superado todo lo anterior.

Sus padres nuevamente ajenos a él hablaban con Hermione que mantenía una sonrisa tensa si dejar de observar a Artie saltar precariamente en el sofá.

El estruendo que resonó en la casa, el sonido inconfundible de vidrios rompiéndose... proveniente del sótano, recordó a Severus su aparatosa salida del laboratorio y la inexistentes medidas de seguridad con que lo dejó. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente y entregándole a Aidan a su madre camino hacia su laboratorio preocupado... después de todo había más Potter sueltos en su casa...

...

Jimmy Potter era un diablillo de cuidado, con 6 años era increíblemente necio, con la tendencia de ver con las manos y con la delicadeza de un rinoceronte, resultaba el terror de los objetos de vidrio, piezas delicadas y reliquias familiares. Las cuales con frecuencia se topaba (y rompía) por accidente. Le gustaba "tomar prestado" las cosas ajenas con frecuencia Sus grandes ojos azules de cachorro le ganaban la indulgencia de sus padres, pero cuando visitaban a los Snape, Severus solía recolectar todo lo importante fuera de su alcance (no siempre funcionaba).

Encontró la puerta abierta y este lugar siempre le había intrigado porque alguna razón no venían mucho acá, pero cuando hacían le encantaba explorar todas las extrañas cosas que tenían aquí... En todas sus exploraciones esta puerta siempre estaba cerrada y ardía un poco la mano al tratar de abrirla... aparte de que su tío espeluznante nunca le quitaba la vista pero hoy estaba distraído con el bebé después de haber sido mordido por su hermano, pobre chico conocía de primera mano los mordiscos de Artie y sabía que no eran nada agradables.

Bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido Jimmy llegó a lo que parecía un laboratorio y una oficina al mismo tiempo... incluso tenía un corral infantil como en el que ponían a Artie debes en cuando, con cosas de niños pequeños... realmente eso no le llamaba tanto la atención como los frascos en los estantes de la pared más alejada tenían cosas divertidas adentro, ya sin miedo de ser descubierto corrió hacia los estante y trato de tomar uno de los francos... sin contar con que era realmente pesado por lo que apenas lo retiro de su lugar se le deslizo entre las manos y se quebró en fragmentos en el piso haciendo una asquerosa y peligrosa mezcla de cristales rotos, liquido viscoso y ojos de procedencia dudosa por todo el piso.

...

Lo primero que encontró Severus fue obviamente la puerta abierta de su laboratorio maldiciendo internamente, bajó rápidamente las escaleras con los demás adultos detrás de él.

Afortunadamente James estaba ileso sin embargo cubierto de pies a cabezas de sustancias pegajosas. Sus padres corrieron a su encuentro lanzando hechizos diagnósticos a su alrededor sin considerar por un momento las posibles sustancias volátiles del lugar, por suerte para ellos Severus había enviado todas las pociones reactivas a la magia esa misma mañana.

Ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia y enojado por la pasividad de los padres al no disciplinar adecuadamente al mocoso y la invasión a su espacio personal habló con rastros del que fue el temido profesor de pociones.

\- ¡Basta! Retírense de mi laboratorio, y mantengan a su progenie fuera de aquí, la magia imprudente podría haber provocado una explosión, ese ingrediente era muy valioso Potter y difícil de adquirir, estoy es una falta de respeto a mi trabajo y hogar, espero ser reembolsado por eso...- comentó exaltado.

Conociendo el temperamento explosivo de Severus Snape los Potter se retiraron rápidamente con una disculpa mientras llevaban a Jimmy sujeto por el brazo.

Después de que todos subieron y el desastre fue limpiado Severus tomó aire y volvió a subir, parecía que la situación estaba controlada Aidan recostado en los brazos de su madre mientras esta hablaba con Ginny y Harry el cual mantenía a un (gracias a Merlín) Artie dormido en su regazo y a un Jimmy sentado a su lado (con ropa distinta) con un ceño fruncido que gritaba a kilómetros que estaba castigado.

...

Entrando silenciosamente en la sala y sentándose en uno de los muebles estaba Teddy lo que indicaba que su videojuego se había quedado sin batería y se veía forzado a socializar, tan ensimismado en su juego... no se dio cuenta del pequeño desastre que dejó atrás en la cocina.

Teddy Lupin adoptado por los Potter a los 4 años tras la muerte de su abuela era el único de los niños de esa familia que era medio tolerable (no siempre), era tranquilo, tanto como se podía ser a los 12 años cuando visitabas a tu sub directora tendías a mantener un nivel de decencia media, podía tener conversaciones sobre quidditch durante horas y mantenía un cambio constante del color de su cabello, dándole apariencia de un letrero de neón ambulante, con frecuencia Severus desarrollaba migrañas a su alrededor.

Aidan curioso al ver a alguien con un color de cabello tan extraño bajo del regazo de su madre por primera vez en un buen rato y camino cautelosamente hasta el extraño curioso. Cuando estaba justo al frente del otro niño este le hizo una mueca graciosa haciéndole reír. Teddy estaba acostumbrado a los niños pequeños por lo que sabía cómo entretenerlos cosas que aprendes cuando tienes tres hermanos menores.

...

El ambiente estaba mucho más calmado, con los niños Potter durmiendo, castigado y haciendo de un excelente niñero. Severus pudo respirar un poco más relajado y se unió a la conversación sobre los niños que sostenían los otros tres adultos.

\- ¿han pensado en más niños?- pregunto Ginny con ojos brillantes- los hermanos hacen bien a los niños. Severus bufó internamente esa camada de salvajes lo que les haría bien es disciplina no más hermanos.

\- Realmente no es algo que no hayamos planteado, Aidan amerita toda nuestra atención en este momento y por ahora creo que es más que suficiente, un nuevo proceso de adopción es algo tedioso- contestó Hermione apoyándose sobre el costado de su esposo el cual evocaba unos vasos y un vino de la cocina y se desconectaba de a ratos de la conversación.

Siendo una persona de impecables modales (aunque reacio a mostrarlos) Severus sirvió todos los vasos y los puso en mesa de café educadamente después de tomar su copa y ofrecerle una galantemente a su esposa, hizo un ademán a sus invitados para que tomaran una mientras se llevaba la bebida a los labios.

\- No gracia Severus...- comentó Ginny- Queríamos esperar a la comida para anunciarlo pero... ¡Estoy embarazada!- anuncio alegremente.

Haciendo que Severus se atragantara con su bebida al imaginarse a otro Potter en este mundo... Rodando los ojos al dramatismo de su esposo Hermione corrió a abrazar a sus amigos para felicitarlos mientras este tocia detrás de ella, robando la atención de Aidan que había estado jugando con unas figuras de acción hasta el momento con Teddy.

\- Estamos realmente muy felices- expreso Harry- puede que sea una niña esta vez- comentó ilusionado.

\- Tengo hambre...- habló Teddy parándose del suelo y mirando a los adultos acusadoramente como si el punto principal de esta reunión se les hubiera olvidado. - ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

Severus solo pudo pensar en lo mal que le haría a los modales de Aidan relacionarse con estos niños.

\- Vamos a eso cariño- respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo a todos a la cocina solo para soltar una exclamación fuerte cuando entró.

Severus lo entendió inmediatamente todavía tenían un Potter suelto sin supervisión... los superaban en número... Suspirando se acercó a la cocina a ver que otro desastre fue provocado...

Vio la gran mancha en la pared de inmediato, SU pared blanca ahora rayada con trazos infantiles... Sabía que con la llegada de Aidan las travesuras típicas de la infancia eran inevitables, pero esto no era una travesura, era francamente vandalismo. Alby Potter sonreía felizmente...

-¡Potter!

….

 **¿Qué tal? FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo?**

 **Sé que la tardanza ha sido abismal pero la verdad que la universidad me han vuelto loca todo el mes y las vacaciones las tome para reponer fuerzas, trate de hacerlo lo más largo y divertido posible nuevamente inspirada por mis propios primos pequeños que se parecen tanto a los pequeños Potter, me gustaría que me dijeran que más le gustaría ver próximamente ya se habrán dado cuenta que es una historia en su mayor parte feliz por lo que me gusta plasmar lo momentos felices, sin embargo estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencias, si consigo la inspiración necesaria y el tiempo montare un nuevo capítulo antes de retomar la universidad.**

 **GRACIAS a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar la historia ya que me motiva increíblemente a continuar y un especial agradecimiento a la visitante que dejo un comentario en portugués diciendo que le gustaba mis historia a pesar de la barrera del idioma, lo entendí bastante bien y espero que lo que escribo siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **PD: Cualquier error ortográfico fue hecho sin intención por lo que me disculpo de antemano, tengo dislexia por lo que aunque reviso constantemente todo antes de publicar, suelen pasárseme por alto cosas**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**


	6. LAS AVENTURAS DE SEVUS

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes. (Leer la nota al final de la página para saber a dónde va esta historia)**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DE SEVUS**

Hermione caminaba con el pequeño Aidan en su cadera, iba medio adormilado con su cabeza metida en el hueco de su cuello mientras succionaba su pulgar. Severus había salido muy temprano en la madrugada en una jornada de recolección de ingredientes debido al momento lunar.

-Sevy, mi vida hoy idearemos algo especial para papá- hablaba Hermione en el oído de su hijo de pelo esponjoso.- mañana es un día que en el mundo muggle normalmente celebramos como el día del padre y debemos hacer algo especial para ese papi tan maravilloso que te ha tocado.

-¿papi?- dijo Aidan levantando la cabeza y viendo a todos lados.

Aidan llevaba con ellos casi un año y aunque amaba profundamente a su madre quien era la única que se refería a él como Sevy, era bastante obvio que era un niño de papá era el primero al que corría cuando se lastimaba o al que recurría cuando quería alguna golosina antes de la cena.

\- Papá esta trabajando amor, ¿recuerdas? Salió muy temprano a recolectar ingredientes- Dijo mientras lo ponía en su silla alta.

\- ¡Ingedientes! Para pociones, Papi hace pociones- afirmo Aidan asintiendo con la cabeza- yo también en mi laboratorio.- continuo refiriéndose al pequeño rincón dedicado solo a él en el gran laboratorio de Severus donde estaba su kit de pociones infantil.

\- Claro que si mi chico inteligente- respondió Hermione poniendo un plato de cereal frente a él.

...

Después del desayuno Hermione cambio a su hijo le puso los zapatos y lo tomo de la mano lista para un rápido viaje a la tienda.

\- ¿Que deberíamos comprarle a papá, cariño?- preguntó a Aidan mientras caminaban por la calle.

\- Ingedientes mamá, así no tendría que irse en la mañana y jugaría conmigo- respondió seriamente había adquirido más fluidez al hablar cada vez.

\- ¿No te gusta pasar las mañana con mamá?- dijo Hermione fingiendo un puchero- y yo que quería comprar un helado para mi hijito más querido.

\- ¡Soy tu único hijo mamá!- contestó lógicamente- te amo mamá y a papi, quiero estar con los dos siempre- expreso mientras le abrazaba la pierna- me gusta el helado de cocholate con chispas.

\- chocolate, bebé- le corrigió pacientemente su madre a la vez que entraban en una gran tienda departamental.

\- ¡eso dije!- contesto indignado con el ceño fruncido.

\- por su puesto mi vida- asintió Hermione acariciándole el cabello- eres idéntico a tu papá, ¡nunca se equivocan!

\- ¡Sí! Yo Sevus igual que papá- sonrío Aidan.

...

Buscaron por horas Hermione no consiguió nada lo suficientemente especial para un día tan importante como era el primer día del padre, la tienda estaba llena de regalos genéricos corbatas coloridas (las cuales ni como trapo en el laboratorio Severus usaría) ,llaveros y tarjetas.

Logro comprar unas cuantas cosas para una cena especial de pollo asado del cual su esposo era adicto, pero nada para entregar envuelto y Aidan ya comenzaba a impacientarse y querer ser llevado en brazos. Al final compro un portarretrato elegante donde planeaba poner alguna foto de Aidan. No era tremendamente único pero el tiempo se agotaba y quería estar en casa antes de que Severus llegará y sospechara algo.

...

Aidan jugaba con un pequeño tren en la sala mientras Hermione terminaba la cena, su esposo había llegado a media tarde completamente agotado y no había hecho más que darle un beso a su esposa e hijo, ducharse e irse a tomar una siesta.

El pequeño tenía órdenes de no despertar a su padre así que dando vistazo hacia la cocina asegurándose de que su mamá estuviera concentrada en lo que hacía subió sigilosamente (tanto como pudo un niño pequeño) las escaleras. Recorriendo el pasillo llego rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres, papá yacía en la cama con la boca abierta. Aidan realmente quería pasar tiempo con el así que empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies que sobresalían de la cama. Severus solo gruño un poco y movío los pies, frustrado Aidan trepo la cama.

\- ¿papi?- pregunto suavecito para que no lo escuchara su madre, a la vez que daba golpecitos en sus mejillas- arriba papá, es hora de abrir los ojitos...- diciendo esto empezó a abrir los parpados de su padre forzandolo a despertar...

-mmm- despertó bruscamente Severus moviendo la cara lejos del alcance del pequeños mocoso- Aidan papá esta cansado...- dijo estrujándose los ojos...

\- todavía no es hora de dormir papá... Eres viejo tu hora de dormir es después de mi...- expreso Aidan montándose en el torso de su padre y sacandole el aliento- tienes que estar despierto para leerme- afirmo poniendo una mano en cada mejilla y pegando su frente a la de su padre.

\- ¡Aindan Severus! Te dije que no despertaras a tu papá...- regaño Hermione entrando en la habitación.

\- ¡Él estaba despierto!- argumento el niño levantando la cabeza- papá no quería estar solito ¿verdad papi? ¿Verdad que tenías los ojos abiertos?- pregunto Aidan ahora recostado completamente sobre su padre moviéndose como si de una cama se tratase y no un cuerpo humano con necesidad de respirar.

Severus solo envolvió sus brazos en el pequeño manipulador a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Con la certeza de que nunca estaría solo.

...

Aidan jugaba en su habitación, después de la cena papá había entrado a su laboratorio para ordenar y clasificar lo que trajo de su expedición del día... Su mamá estaba en la puerta observándolo sigilosamente.

Tenía un caldero de juguete, un cucharon y un osito cerca de él... Fruncía el ceño ligeramente mientras "agitaba" la mescla imaginaria...

\- Necesita ojos viscosos...- murmuraba acariciándose la barbilla- el color no está bien es rojo como el cielo...

\- ¡Sevus!- exclamo viendo al osito que reposaba junto a él- ¡Papá esta tabajando! Esta poción es muy votalil y puede expotar...

Recogió el osito y lo llevo a un rincón de la habitación donde había una pequeña sillita sin darse cuenta que su mamá desde la puerta apenas contenía la risa.

\- ¡Esta castigado¡ por mucho mucho tiempo- dijo "sentando" al oso en la pequeña silla- Quédate ahí y tiempo de pensar Sevus.

Después de "castigar" a su osito/hijo camino hasta el caldero con las manos tras la espalda. Agregaba juguetes pequeños, un zapato, una pelota y mezclaba...

\- Ya tiene la cocistecia correcta, ¿ves Sevu?- dijo levantando la cuchara con su "poción" a su obediente hijo aun castigado.- Ya está frio voy a guardarla- busco un frasquito de crema de su estante lo abrió y procedió a simular verter la poción en el recipiente.

Agarro un crayón del baúl de juguetes cercano y garabateo el envase - No se toca la pluma de papá Sevus- regaño de nuevo al osito inmóvil con el ceño fruncido- es para tabajos...

Con sumo cuidado termino su jornada poniendo la botella en el estante nuevamente... Y volvió a caminar hacia el osito...

\- Listo Sevus- dijo tomándolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la afelpada cabeza- Te amo, así que no mas pensar... Pórtate bien.

...

Ese recuerdo en una pequeña botellita de cristal, un retrato de Aidan abrazando a "Sevus" y una cena realmente elaborada fue la manera en que esta pequeña familia festejo a Severus por primera vez en este papel tan importante que poseía.

….

 **¿Hola? Sé que ha pasado muchooo tiempo y la verdad no sé si estoy escribiendo esto para que nadie lo lea en absoluto pero para los que no lo saben soy de Venezuela y estuve más de un año sin internet en la computadora y por el teléfono se me complicaba bastante todo… también mis inspiraciones mis primos trillizos se fueron del país con sus padres por lo que hace más de un año que no los veo esta historia me recordaba a ellos y me daba un poco de nostalgia escribirlo.**

 **Sé que el capítulo es realmente mucho más corto de los que siempre hago pero me fue imposible escribir más, yo empecé a escribir el capítulo los días previos al día del padre ya que recibí una inspiración de momento planeaba montarlo el día del padre en la noche después de absorber las vibras de ese día… sin embargo mi abuelito de todos los días del mundo falleció ese día he estado muy triste lo que va de mes y la verdad el día en si me fue imposible escribirlo es aún un poco difícil… por eso el final abrupto.**

 **Sin embargo ESTOY DE VUELTA y de vacaciones y con ganas de perderme entre fics así que cualquier sugerencia u opinión bienvenida sea Aidan creció un poco desde el capítulo anterior pero era necesario para ajustarlo al marco de tiempo… podría retroceder la historia o seguir con este Aidan un poco más grande… ¿Qué le gustaría leer?**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. DISCULPAS INFINITAS… SALUDOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_¿ALGUIEN INTERESADO EN AYUDARME A HACER UNA PORTADA PARA ESTE FIC?_**

 **DESCONOZCO COMPLETAMENTE QUÉ HA PASADO CON FANFICTION PERO TODO EL CAPÍTULO ESTABA CONFUSO Y CON PALABRAS QUE NO HABÍA ESCRITO HE TENIDO QUE EDITARLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ.**

 **No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni su mundo simplemente me gusta entretenerme un poco con sus maravillosos personajes.**

 **UN DÍA REALMENTE DESORDENADO**

-Es tiempo ya tiene casi 3 años Severus- Expresaba Hermione bajo el brazo de su esposo en el sofá.

\- Lo sé, pero todos los intentos pasados han sido tan fallidos e infructuosos…- contestaba este con clara renuencia.

\- Nunca aprenderá sino intentamos fuertemente- continuo ella- llegara a Hogwarts usando pañales ¿no quieres ahorrarle semejante humillación pública?

\- Nadie se meterá con él- comento entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en sus problemáticos años en Hogwarts- no contigo como subdirectora, además todavía tiene mucho tiempo aun es un bebé.

\- Pues tu bebé, va a ir al preescolar pronto y necesita al menos haber empezado su entrenamiento- refuto Hermione- es un requisito en todos los lugares que hemos ido.

\- No estoy seguro de ese preescolar tampoco…

\- Severus hemos hablado de esto ya…- replico frustrada- Necesitas tiempo para poder concéntrate en tus pociones en el día, sin un niño travieso alrededor.

\- Mi hijo no me molesta…

\- Sé que no cariño… eres un padre maravilloso para él- dijo Hermione en forma conciliadora a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios fruncidos.- pero Aidan esta creciendo y por mucho que queramos que siga siendo un bebé el necesita interactuar con otros niños de su edad.- termino mientras lo veía fijamente con sus manos en su mejillas.- Mañana, cuando me vaya al trabajo dejare para ti su ropa interior de niño grande para que se lo pongas al menos unas horas en el día

…

Severus acababa de despedir a su esposa con un largo beso y se disponía disfrutar su café de la mañana y leer un libro que le había tomado un largo tiempo terminar cuando…

-¿papi?- pregunto una vocecita adormilada desde la escalera.

Suspirando dejo el libro a un lado y bebió rápidamente el café no había descanso para los padres al parecer. Subió rápidamente para encontrar a su niño sentado al pie de la escalera en pañales solamente y con la colcha de dragones alrededor de él.-

-Buenos días, Pequeño- saludo mientras lo tomaba en brazos le daba un beso en la cabeza y lo abrazaba contra su pecho- ¿así que ahora nos quitamos las pijamas?

Aidan solo se encogió de hombros y metía su cabeza en el cuello de su padre respirando su olor tranquilizador todavía un poco dormido. Severus camino por el pasillo hasta el baño con el chico todavía en brazos lo sentó en lavamanos.

-Abre la boca…- le ordeno tranquilamente al niño- debemos eliminar ese aliento de dragón.

Aidan se rio ya despertándose mas y abriendo la boca, si estuviera completamente despierto probablemente insistiría un poco para hacerlo el mismo como un niño grande pero por las mañanas disfrutaba de ser un bebé un poco. Después de terminar de cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y peinar su largo cabello enrulado. Su papá lo llevo de nuevo a su habitación. Arrugo un poco la cara al ver que la ropa que estaba sobre la sillita de su mesa de actividades no tenía un pañal.

-Papi…- empezó.

-Bueno ya eres un niño grande ¿verdad?- lo corto su padre antes de que se quejara- los niños grandes no usan pañal…

\- No me gusta.- le respondió un poco gruñón cruzando los brazos.

-Bienvenido a la vida real entonces hijo- dijo Severus riéndose un poco- no siempre vamos a poder hacer cosas que no gusten, a veces tendremos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan pero que son necesaria. ¿Te gustan estos pantalones azules?

Estaban tratando de darle un poco de libertad en cuanto la ropa que usaba para que fuera aprendiendo un poco de independencia aunque de vez en cuando salía con unas combinaciones que hacia rodar los ojos a su padre. También trataban de hacer notar el color de cada cosa para que los fuera aprendiendo.

-¡no!- contesto el niño con la cara molesta.

\- sin alzar la voz jovencito, yo no te estoy gritando- le reprendió su padre- ¿quieres pasar la mañana en la silla de pensar?

\- Lo siento...- exclamo el niño sin quitar el puchero de su cara- el de serpientes papá- señalo a un par de pantalones de pijamas en el closet. Severus acepto eso, la lección de ropa para dormir y para el día seria en otro momento ya estaba un poco estresado y todavía no era media mañana.

\- Muy bien, te pondrás tu ropa de niño grande y mantendrás las serpientes secas ¿verdad?- recordó al niño mientras lo vestía para el día- si quieres ir al baño me tienes que avisar.- Aidan asintió distraídamente…

Bajaron las escaleras para buscar algo de desayuno.

-¿galletas papá?- pidió Aidan cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-Eso no es desayuno… intenta de nuevo, decir por favor no estaría demás

\- ¿cereal? Por favor

-Eso si puede ser….- Severus corto lo que estaba diciendo de pronto al ver un charco alrededor de su hijo.

-¡Baño papá!

Suspiro sería un largo día.

…

La puerta del patio estaba abierta. Aidan lo noto enseguida. Sus papás no lo dejaban ir al patio trasero sin supervisión ya que había tontas plantas que no debía tocar. También había flores bonitas. Recordó de pronto Aidan a su mamá le gustaban las flores y ya que la puerta estaba abierta tal vez podría sorprenderla. Gateando como un león con sus rizos arena haciendo una melena adorable desde la sala a la puerta solo por el placer de hacerlo salió calladamente... Su mamá que leía en el sofá no se percató de su sigilosa salida...

Sonriendo se puso de pie y disfruto de su libertad corrió de un lado a otro imaginando que era un tigre luego dio vueltas en un mismo punto hasta marearse y caer sobre su trasero riendo... Al ver las flores que papá sembraba a mamá corrió hacia ellas.

Sostuvo una desde abajo y jaló sacándola de raíz y derrumbando la maceta. Aidan se sorprendió mucho cuando vio las raíces de la flor... Sin ni siquiera darle un segundo pensamiento a la maceta volteada.

No podía darle la flor así a su mamá no le iba a gustar y se iba a poner muy triste supuso que estaba defectuosa y agarro otra jalándola fuertemente también... Con el mismo resultado una maceta volteada con la tierra repartida por todos lados y una flor con raíces... Frunciendo el ceño lo intento de nuevo logrando voltear al menos ocho macetas... Siempre el mismo resultado a este punto tenía la ropa, el cabello, y hasta los pies (dentro de los zapatos) llenos de tierra y todo el patio con montoncitos de tierra y flores descartadas.

Frustrado se acostó en el piso ensuciándose más aun (si era posible) la tierra había estado húmeda en las macetas ya que habían sido regadas hace muy poco por lo que todo su cuerpo tenía una capa de fango. Después de pensar un poco recordó que papá solía quitar las cositas raras de las platas con una tijerita graciosa de jardín.

Sonriendo se levantó y fue a la cajetilla del patio llevado sus flores abrió la rechinante puerta y entro en el pequeño almacén de los instrumentos de jardín inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba y la sostuvo toscamente entre sus dedos corto con el máximo cuidado que le fue posible las raíces al hacerlo le pareció muy chistosa la sensación y recordó cuando mamá le cortaba el pelo con una tijera muy parecida siempre se lo cortaban lo justo necesario para que el pelo no se enmarañaba y le callera en los ojos.

Con curiosidad e inocencia acerco la tijera a su pelo justo al lado de su oreja y corto un buen mechón termino en el suelo lo que lo hizo levantarlo y sostenerlo fue muy divertido luego corto aleatoriamente varias parte de su cabello dejando algunos lados muy cortos y otros muy irregulares.

Se aburrió después de un tiempo y recordó la flores era momento de sorprender a mamá sosteniendo el "ramo" que había hecho corrió de vuelta a la casa.

\- ¡Mami! Flores para ti- grito orgullosamente a la vez que iba dejando rastros de barro a su paso luego subió al sofá y se las ofreció a su mami con una sonrisa.

\- ¡oh mi Dios!- exclamo Hermione sin duda sorprendida- ¡Severus...!

...

\- ¡No cerraste la puerta!.

\- ¡No le prestaste atención!

\- ¡Porque supuse que habrías cerrado la puerta!

Aidan veía de ida y vuelta la conversación, con un puchero en los labios y sus flores aun en la mano.

\- ¡Mami! Flores para ti- lo intento de nuevo.

Su mamá lo observó con un suspiro ella realmente no sabía si llorar, reír, castigarlo o abrazarlo... Aunque viendo el estado en que se encontraba mejor no eso último. Severus se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Aidan sabes que no puedes ir al patio solo...- comenzó Hermione armándose de paciencia- ¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello jovencito?

\- Mami...- expreso Aidan con los ojos aguados su mamá solo Lo llamaba Aidan cuando estaba enfadada ¿ya no lo quería?- Nada...- decía mientras se tocaba el cabello.

\- Aidan te dije que es peligroso ir ahí ¿y si te lastimabas?- agrego Severus- ahí hay plantas muy malas que comen niños traviesos...

Los ojos de Aidan se agrandaron con temor y empezó a llorar...

\- ¡Severus!- regaño Hermione a su esposo- No es verdad amor... No te comerán... Pero podrían enfermarte y hacerte daño y estarías todo el día en la cama y no podrías jugar.

\- lo siento- decía Aidan entre sollozos- yo quería flores para ti mami, te gustan las flores- dijo subiendo el pequeño ramo en sus manos. Mirándola tiernamente como si no hubiera dejado un desastre atrás de él.

\- Ven acá pequeño manipulador- contestaba Hermione abrazando al embarrado niño sin hacer ni una mueca y tomando las flores- son hermosas bebé, pero tienes que escucharnos es por tu bien. Papá y yo solo no queremos que te hagas daño.

\- ¿Papi?- susurro Aidan mirando a este con miedo y estirando un bracito hacia él invitándolo al redentor abrazo.

Soltando un suspiro Severus se acercó y los rodeo a ambos con sus brazos.

\- Sigues teniendo que sentarte un rato a pensar Aidan Severus- comento mientras los abrazaba- Sin embargo primero está en orden un baño, pequeño monstruo de fango y me vas a explicar que le paso a tu cabello.

\- Que adorable familia fangosa somos- expreso Hermione mientras se separaban- ¡No te muevas Sevy! Ensuciaras todo aún más. Prepararé la bañera.

Cuando Aidan escucho que su mamá volvía a llamarlo Sevy sonrió aunque tenía que sentarse en la apestosa silla de pensar por lo menos sabía que todavía era amado y que todo estaba perdonado.

...

Hermione preparaba la bañera mientras Severus interrogaba a Aidan sobre su cabello, realmente el daño no se podía ver bien entre tantas capas de barro... Pero parecía que era insalvable su larga melena tendría mucha suerte si no terminaba completamente afeitada.

\- Muy bien, Sevy quítate los zapatos aquí- dijo Hermione a la vez que regresaba.

Aidan obedientemente retiro sus zapatos aunque realmente no había mucha diferencia la planta de sus pies también estaban llenas de barro…. Hermione al ver que era prácticamente lo mismo y notando que no había forma de terminar esto sin terminar ella necesitando también un baño al final tomo a su sucio hijo en los brazos.

-Voy a recoger todo aquí y ver qué tipo de desastre nos espera en el patio- murmuro Severus.

Hermione llevo al pequeño al baño y empezó a desvestirlo tenia serias dudas de que la ropa que usaba tuviera algún tipo de salvación. Puso al niño en la bañera mientras buscaba jabón y una buena esponja a ver si removía todo.

-¿juguetes mami?- pregunto Aidan con lo que quedaba del flequillo trasquilado en su húmeda cara.

-No hay juguetes para niños traviesos jovencito.

Empezó a frotar la esponja por todo el cuerpo del niño que hacia pucheros y ponía cara triste, removiendo capaz de suciedad después de descargar la bañera varias veces decidió que mejor lo rociaba con la ducha sino Aidan terminaría remojado en mucha suciedad. Al limpiar el cabello del niño se dio cuenta de que sus hermosos risos se habían ido casi completamente tenia partes del cabello realmente muy cortas. Severus entro en ese momento luciendo tan sucio como estaba segura que ella estaba.

\- Las flores se han ido…- dijo tranquilamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.- y hay una nueva alfombra peluda en el cuarto de las herramientas…

-No podré arreglar esto por mí misma- le respondió Hermione señalando lo que quedaba de la cabellera de su hijo.- tendremos que llevarlo a una peluquería infantil.

\- Si tanto querías un nuevo corte de pelo solo tenías que decirlo- expreso tranquilamente El hombre a su hijo- No quiero que vuelva a tocar las tijeras entendido Aidan es realmente peligroso…

\- si, si papi- comento alegremente Aidan que jugaba con sus dedos como si fueran personitas mientras su mamá removía la suciedad de su cuerpo.

…..

Hermione le puso un gorro a su hijo para evitar que se notara mucho su "corte de cabello" era casi el verano por lo que probablemente le daría un poco de calor pero tendría que ser así mientras lograban llevarlo a una peluquería, el chico había pasado unos buenos 10 minutos en su "silla de pensar" mientras sus padres se arreglaban para a esta improvisada salida de fin de semana.

Salieron de la casa asegurándose de cerrar todo correctamente.-

-Muy bien, Aidan debes tomar la mano de mamá o la mía en todo momento nada de escapadas- comunico el padre conociendo las tendencias del pequeño revoltoso- no queremos que te pierdas y ya has sido lo suficiente travieso por todo el día.

\- ¡lo siento! Papi- replico el niño.

\- No más disculpas, simplemente ten tu mejor comportamiento- añadió su mamá.

Caminaron los tres juntos mientras el chiquillo le tomaba a ambos las manos y de vez en cuando se balaceaba felizmente sabiendo que ninguno lo dejaría caer. Llegaron a una peluquería donde todos quedaron un poco horrorizados por lo que se había hecho el niño a sí mismo. Cuando el peluquero trato de pasar la afeitadora cerca de él empezó a llorar temiendo que dolería y alejando su cabecita.

-No duele mi amor, solo te cortaran el cabello- lo consoló su madre.

-¡no, mami, no!- lloraba a moco suelto- ¡Lo siento!

Cuando acercaron la máquina de afeitar arrugo la cara y grito. Sin embargo después de un momento se dio cuenta de que realmente no dolía así que se quedó quieto bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. No hubo más remedio que afeitar casi todo lo que quedaba de su cabello dejando un poco en la parte superior de la cabeza con un mechoncito apenas rosando su frente.

-¡Listo mi niño grande!- lo felicito su madre abrazándolo después de que bajo de la silla alta en la que estaba- ¿viste que no dolía?

Aidan movía su cabeza de un lado a otro un poco desconcertado con tener menos peso en ella, estaba acostumbrado a agitar su cabeza y que el cabello se agitaba con él frunció el ceño. Tocando su cabeza sintió un poco de frio en ella.

-¡No me gusta mamá!- exclamo horrorizado a la vez que trepaba nuevamente a la silla- pégalo de nuevo por favor- le pidió suplicante al peluquero con ojos llorosos.

Sus padres suspiraron al unísono sabían que les esperaba una larga tarde.

…

 **¡GRACIAS! a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar la historia ya que me motiva increíblemente a continuar. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría leer? Les dije que estaba devuelta y aquí está también recientemente he publicado una versión fuertemente beteada en ingles los invito a darle un vistazo he agregado algunas cosas.**

 **PD: Cualquier error ortográfico fue hecho sin intención por lo que me disculpo de antemano, tengo dislexia por lo que aunque reviso constantemente todo antes de publicar, suelen pasárseme por alto cosas**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**


End file.
